


Who needs a soulmate when I've got you? (It's the same thing anyway).

by AgentDanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Bit of everything, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, mature to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7018309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDanvers/pseuds/AgentDanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there are five different ways a soulmate pair can bind. Kara and Alex share none of them.</p><p>Or,</p><p>Where Alex and Kara aren't soulmates. But they are anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who needs a soulmate when I've got you? (It's the same thing anyway).

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Soooo, I have no idea what happened here. At all, whatsoever. This was supposed to be a cute little thing, max 4K, but turned into this monster. This is Soulmate AU where the world is telling them no, but Kara and Alex show them who's boss. Any similarity to the wonderful NightsMeridian's soulmate AU story is purely a coincidence. I started writing this before I even read theirs. But theirs, I guarantee you is 110% far more superior. Trust me. It's so good! Go read.
> 
> But yes, here's another hunk of junk. I'm not too happy with this, there's a lot of things I would change and do better, but its been like six days and I'm so tired of looking at this haha. Unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine, and there are probably a lot of them, sorry! Hope you manage to try and read through this. Bonus if you enjoy! Haha.
> 
> I also took free reign and was pretty liberal with the idea of Rao, and Sara Lance's character and other stuff, but that'll be at the end of notes. Also, Canadian spelling for some words, as I am Canadian haha. Sorry if my US geography is messed up too LOL.
> 
> Anyway, happy reading! Sorry about the long Author's Note.

Kara has always had a tricky relationship with faith and fate. On Krypton, there was that big, burning, all encompassing red sun, and they called it Rao. And Kara thought Rao was beautiful and untouchable and powerful and well, why _not_ believe in Rao? Rao was this whole other deity, something bigger than her and everyone on their planet. And Kara always believed in greater and bigger things out there and Rao was living proof. Her home orbited this beautiful star, came from this deity, and gave her planet a purpose, gave _her_ a purpose, gave her warmth, a family, a place to grow and live and so, she was thankful for Rao.

Then Krypton blew up. And Kara wonders why, why _why_? Why did this happen? Why didn't Rao provide enough of a stable life for her planet, her home? Why? Why did she have to lose _everything_? _Everyone_?

~*~*~*~

Now Kara has a new home. Earth. And well earth is a lot different than Krypton, Kara thinks. For one, there are these things called soulmates. And see, Kara has stopped believing in such foolishness and silly things like destiny and fate because hope is a dangerous thing and it has the power to completely crush you. Even a Kryptonian.

And it doesn't really help that Kara is different from the humans; that she doesn't experience what they do and they can't share in certain aspects - like flying, heat vision, Arctic breath, super strength, and all that fun stuff - of her life either. So this whole soulmate business? Yeah, she's not a fan. Until one day. Well, more like one person.

~*~*~*~

On this planet, Earth, soulmates are the be all and end all. Soulmates come in all sorts of different shapes, sizes, genders, colours, and tells. Each half of a soulmate has the same soulmate tells. They can have one of the only five binds. Each pair may either be colourblind until they have their first touch, another pair may have countdown timers that beeps at zero when they meet their soulmate, another couple of soulmates may have a tattoo of the first words their other half ever says to them, imprinted on their skin. Others may have magic inside them that isn't unleashed until first eye contact and other pairs may even sprout wings the first time their other half says their name. They make it seem like find your soulmate is your biggest and most significant sole purpose and achievement in life.

And Alexandra Danvers absolutely loathes the idea of soulmates. She thinks it's illogical nonsense that cannot be explained with science or math - things she's really good at. It just _doesn't make sense_. She always hears stories of her parents' soul meet, their once timer-imprinted wrist, hitting zero and transforming into each other's names. And Alex, well she tries to smile and be happy, she really does, but it's hard when you know you'll never have a soulmate and thinks the whole idea of them are _stupid_. 

Cause you see, Alex doesn't fit into any of these categories. She's pretty sure she's heard the words "rare phenomenon" - and she knows phenomenon is used in a negative connotation here - or "defect" or "abnormality" describe her when she's at her monthly checkup at the tender age of five. And Alex was a smart kid, still is. So she's understood then and she definitely understands now. She's not like everyone else. She was born with seeing colour already, she doesn't have any marks on her body other than the light freckles that dust her shoulder and face and a mole on her knee, so no tattoos or timer, and she doesn't have the gene for magic or wings. They've checked. Multiple times. She's been in her parents' lab more times than she can count and seen her dad's friend, Doctor Cramer, even more so. She's tired of being reminded that she's broken and there's something wrong with her.

Her parents keep telling her that she's just very, very special and there's someone just as equally special out there for her. And Alex knows better. Alex knows that's just parents' speak for "you'll always be our baby and we believe in you and everything will be okay even though they aren't." And so Alex just nods and smiles that fake smile as her mom's hands - her hands - hold hers and her dad is looking at her with his - her - eyes and tries to hold back the sting of tears and treacherous thoughts that whisper in her mind that, if she's not good enough for her parents, that if she doesn't reach or exceed their expectations, how does she even entertain the thought that she's good enough to be someone's _soulmate_? This whole soulmate business is complete garbage anyway.

Well that is until, Kara Zor-El crash lands into her life. But the whole believing in them business? Well that still doesn't happen for another bunch of years.

~*~*~*~

Kara and Alex don't get along very well in the beginning. Kara is scared, overwhelmed and alone and Alex is resentful, angry and torn. Kara jumps and breaks things at every loud noise and Alex puts her headphones and turns the music up to max whenever Kara walks into the room. Kara speaks differently; too formal, too stiff and it embarrasses Alex. And Alex avoids Kara and secludes herself in her room or stays out late into the night.

All her parents think about and talk about is Kara. Kara, Kara, Kara. Kara with her beautiful golden locks and her captivating blue eyes. And Alex is _pissed_ cause it's just another reminder of how she's _not good enough_. But maybe she's also a little pissed at herself for treating Kara the way she is, especially after the girl just lost her entire home and family. Okay, maybe a lot pissed at herself. But Alex doesn't know how to fix it and Alex doesn't like not knowing things. So she continues on and leaves the thinking for another day.

Alex comes home late, a new usual as of late. She unlocks the door with a quiet snick and pads up the stairs as quietly as she can. Just because her parents are all about Kara, doesn't mean they don't have time to reprimand her. Alex changes into her pyjamas, washes her face, brushes her teeth and slides into bed. Alex closes her eyes and tries to ignore the soulful blue eyes painted across the back of her eyelids and the pinch in her chest that she resolutely believes is not guilt.

Before Alex can drift off into a fitful sleep, there's a knock on her door and a quiet sniffle. Alex blearily opens her eyes and the sight before her makes her chest tight and her eyes sting. Kara has a mix of dried and fresh tear tracks on her red face and her eyes are all puffy. Alex _doesn't like it_. 

"-with you tonight"? Kara finishes.

And Alex is so caught up in her wave of emotions, that she misses the first part of Kara's question and just nods absently.

But then Alex is startled from her reverie by Kara swiftly approaching her bed and lifting up the covers to slide _right next to_ Alex.

"Whoa, hey, what're you-" Alex starts.

"Please," is all Kara says as she snuggles up closer to Alex, wraps an arm around her waist, and puts her head between Alex's neck and shoulder and breathes deep.

So Alex's jaw snaps shut with an audible click of her teeth and tries to loosen the tension that occupies her body. Alex can tell that Kara is still upset, if the slight quivering of her strong frame and the occasional sniffle is any indication. Alex doesn't know what to do, doesn't even know how she got in this position - both figuratively and literally. But for some stupid reason, she thinks, she has this uncontrollable urge to comfort the girl in her arms.

And Alex will deny it to her grave, but she finds, a couple days after Kara's arrival, in Kara's ship, _that she should not have touched_ , an A.I device that allows her to discover and learn Kryptonese. As Alex's genius mind and curiosity wins out, she tinkers with the device and soon discovers, a soft, melodic Kryptonese tune, sort of resembling a lullaby. And Alex is entranced and finds herself humming the tune while working on the device, studying, or even at random times, but always careful not to around other people, i.e, her family and the Kryptonian herself. Alex tells herself that it's because she just wants to make her parents proud; it's one more language under her belt, one more thing that millions, even billions of people on the earth can't do, one more thing she's better at. And it's _not_ because she wants Kara to have _something_ from her home, someone she can speak with. Someone who she can relate to and bring the feeling of home in her heart. _Nope_. Not at all.

So Alex starts to sing the song quietly, as best as she can in the native language of Krypton, with limited practice she has, while running her fingers through the soft, golden locks of the nearly invincible girl in her arms. And Kara squeezes her as tight as she can before the breaking of bones, and tilts her head up a little, breathes a thank you into Alex's neck and places a soft kiss at the base of her jaw.

And Alex's breath hitches and her cheeks warm and her heart is beating and Alex tells herself, adamantly, it's because Kara is squeezing her too tight, and her heart is working overtime to send blood to her body, and her lungs are trying to catch air and the squeezing is sending all the blood to her face. That's it. It's all science and Alex takes comfort in science and all its logic and facts.

Kara's breathing eventually slows, each breath hitting Alex's neck, and her grip on Alex loosens. And Alex can finally breathe and thinks it's much too late to analyze all this and so, she closes her eyes, pulls Kara closer - because Kara is a blanket hog- and falls asleep.

They wake up in the same position they went to sleep in, and it should be all levels of awkward, but it's not. Not really. Alex tilts her head down slightly and Kara tilts her head up and hazel brown eyes lock with electrifying blue and well, _everything is changed._

They still have a lot to talk about, apologies and explanations to be given. Reasons for the late night visits and late night returns to home. But right now, all that can wait.

They remain entwined, with soft smiles on their faces, eyes locked, no words between them and with the sound of their breathing being the only sound occupying the room.

And Alex tries desperately and dangerously hard to quiet her traitorous mind that maybe soulmates _do_ exist.

~*~*~*~

After all is said and done, after Kara explains that she misses home _so much_ , after she explains that she's happy she has Alex now though, after Alex stops feeling guilty for treating Kara the way she did after Kara's admission, after mutual apologies and explanations, after Jeremiah's untimely death, after all that, Kara and Alex become KarandAlex. The Danvers Super Sisters. They become each other's best friend, each other's go-to, each other's confidant, each other's defender and protector, each other's _person_ , but _never_ soulmates. Not that. Not ever. It's too much to think about; for each of them. For the Kryptonian who never heard of soulmates until her arrival on earth, and for the earthling who has no soulmate bearing tells.

Kara asks her once, when Alex is sixteen and Kara, fifteen. They're just lounging on Alex's bed, doing their respective homework when Kara asks her, "Why do you not have a tattoo or timer Alex? And why can you see in colour already? Have you met your soulmate?!" And Kara breaks off her inquisition here, has a slight downward turn of her lips and a small crease between her eyebrows, before it disappears, and Alex is left confused about her reaction and a weight in her stomach at this topic of conversation.

But Kara, being the bubbly, rambling adorable puppy she is, Alex thinks fondly, she continues on, "Ooohh! Oh! Or do you have that gene they talk about that unleashes magic or makes you sprout wings?! Oh! I really really hope it's the gene one! Cause then we can go flying together! Oh my gosh! Alex! Wouldn't that be fun? We could -"

"Stop! Please... Just stop."

And Kara slams her lips shut at the tone of Alex's voice. Alex sounds raw, and broken and a little angry but a whole lot of sad. And Alex's tone matches her face and Kara has no idea what she did wrong but she _hates_ when Alex is anything but happy. _Especially_ when it's somehow Kara's fault.

"Alex," Kara whispers as she reaches out to hold Alex's hand.

Alex shakes her heads and pulls out of Kara's reach, subtly, sure, but Kara and Alex both still feel the hurt and loss with the lack of contact.

"I don't have a soulmate."

"Wha- what do you mean you don't have a soulmate?! Of course you have a soulmate!" Kara exclaims, because hello, it's _Alex_. Alex is the best, bravest, most beautiful, kind, caring, amazing, wonderful person she knows and she just cannot even _begin_ to understand how anyone could not love Alex. Alex is the most loveable person Kara knows.

"No Kara, I don't," Alex patiently, but brokenly, says in a final tone. And they both remain quiet for a few minutes, both just soaking in the moment and trying to figure out what to say.

"I was born seeing colour already. I was born with no marks; no tattoos or timers and no gene carrying an ability to harness magic or sprout wings. I'm a special case. That word, special," Alex breaks off with a half laugh, half sob, "I hate that word. It was either always used to put pressure on me or used to keep me from feeling bad about my soulmate-less self. I don't have anyone out there for me, no one to love me. No one wants me. _Why am I never good enough,_ " Alex sobs questionably.

And _my god_ Kara has never felt such pain before, pain that rivals the loss of her home and family. Seeing Alex, brave, strong, protector, fight-me-no-one-can-hurt-me Alex Danvers, this broken, this vulnerable, this _devastated_ , hurts so much more than all the Kryptonite in the world. Kara _never_ ever wants to see her Alex like this again. She will give all that she has to ensure Alex never thinks these thoughts again, to never feel worthless, to always make her feel loved and happy. And Kara has had enough. Has had enough of Alex feeling like this, thinking these thoughts, and rushes forward and hugs the crying Alex to her chest. Kara holds her as tight as possible without breaking her and whispers devotedly, "You _are_ special. The good kind. The _best_ kind. You have me. You will _always_ have me. I will always want you. And you _are_ good enough. _More_ than enough. I will always love you. I promise." And Alex cries harder, clutches Kara to her harder, and whispers thank you's and I love you's over and over again. And Kara just shushes her, rocks her, brushes a kiss on the crown of Alex's head and hums the Kryptonian tune so dear to their hearts. Alex breathing starts to slow, and Kara maneuvers her to lie on Kara's chest, with Kara's arms around her, holding her and keeping Alex safe, for once. And that's when Kara let's her tears fall and vows into the quiet of the room, "You will always have me Alex. Always."

And they become even closer than ever. They have an unbreakable bond that rivals all the greatest love stories. They start thinking about soulmates and destiny and fate more than ever before. They are too scared to say anything, too overwhelmed to do anything. But the thought is ever present, in both their minds, always a vibrant, prominent feature that invade all recesses of their minds. They think about it, all the time. But never speak of it, no matter how much they may want to. As much love and devotion there is between them, there's always the underlying tension of unspeakable desires hovering somewhere in the middle.

But Alex and Kara love each other too much to risk their relationship. They love each other too much to wish for something they can't have. They'll take each other in any way they can get. So Kara and Alex learn to live and accept, to love and to grow and strengthen their unbreakable bond. They learn to accept each other's love in twinkling eyes, boisterous laughter, pot stickers, secret glances, hand holding, soft smiles, mega-watt grins, flying to the stars, hugs and cuddles in bed. And if that's all they can have with each other, well, they learn to accept that. They learn to cherish each other in any capacity they can. They have each other, right here, right now and forever. Best friends. Some may even say they're closer than sisters. That's good enough for both of them. For now.

~*~*~*~

Alex and Kara are lying on the mattress of Alex's bed, staring up at the taped up fluorescent stars on the ceiling from when Alex was a child, hands clasped together. Alex is now eighteen, newly accepted to Yale, Harvard, Stanford, UCLA and Berkeley. All with full ride scholarships. Kara doesn't know about Yale or Harvard, she thinks Stanford, UCLA and Berkeley are all that Alex has applied to. As much as Yale or Harvard would be an unbelievable opportunity, two of her dream schools, two schools where Alex _knows_ she'd love and be challenged in, the thought of leaving Kara, being a whole country away from her, is even more unbearable than the thought of turning down the two most prestigious schools in the country. But she knows Kara. She knows Kara's hero heart, her selfless attitude, her beautiful soul. She knows Kara would push her to go, fly Alex herself to Massachusetts or Connecticut if she has to. And she would do it with a brave face but Alex would see the unshed tears in her blue blue eyes and the quiver of her lips and Alex _would not be able to go._ And even if Kara could handle it, Alex probably couldn't. So she accepts Stanford's Offer of Admission and she's happy about it. She really is. Stanford is still an amazing school and most importantly, she'll only be a couple of hours away, driving wise, from Kara.

Both of them are still feeling the weight of the inevitable separation though. They've been avoiding talking about it for months, talking and doing everything and anything to distract themselves. But nearly all of Alex's stuff are packed into the standard brown cardboard boxes, and Alex's duffle and backpack are resting on the floor, at the foot of her bed. Alex's room doesn't totally feel like her room anymore; not with her drawers and walls bare, not with the pictures of her and Kara missing and packed away in a special box, to be handled by Alex herself.

They've been lying there, together, for two hours, talking about nonsense and sometimes just not talking at all. The moving truck is waiting downstairs with all of Alex's stuff to depart in ten minutes. There's only room for two more passengers, and Alex is obviously one and Eliza has to be the second, Kara reasons. Kara's been avoiding looking at the small stand up clock Alex is leaving behind on her nightstand, but once she catches a glimpse of the time, her heart catches in her throat and she squeezes Alex's hand. Alex opens her mouth to speak but is halted by the look on Kara's face when she turns to her side to lock eyes with Alex.

"Alex, I don't know what I'm going to do without you," Kara whispers brokenly.

And Alex's heart hurts and her eyes burn and it's like there's not enough oxygen in the air because _she can't breathe_.

"Kar-"

"Do you ever think about it?" Kara asks, closing the distance between them and resting her forehead against Alex's.

And Alex knows what she's talking about, knows in her heart _exactly_ what Kara is alluding to. But she's panicking because her and Kara _never_ speak of what's between them. What could possibly be both the best and worst thing to happen to them. They think about it sure, one can even say they speak about it, in their looks and touches, but never aloud. No, never out loud. That would make everything too real. And as much as everyone says Alex is brave, she is most definitely not brave enough for _this_. But Kara is doing that right now. Trying to voice the unspoken feelings between them. And Alex can't deal with this.

"Kara, please," Alex says, barely audible, eyes shut as tight as she can, forehead to Kara's. And Alex doesn't even know what she's asking for. Doesn't know if she's asking Kara to come closer or to back away as far as she can.

"Alex," is all Kara says as she closes the distance even more, puffs of air hitting Alex's lips with each and every exhale.

"Kara, please don't. We can't."

"But why Alex? Why can't we? Cause we're _sisters_? Because we're not _soulmates_?" Kara asks with a tinge of anger and a whole boatload of sarcasm.

And that's a whole other thing too. A whole other box Alex doesn't even want to think about. Because, yes, they're supposed to be sisters. And sure, in a way, they are. Because sisters love each other and have their own unique bond and always have each other's backs. So, sure. Sisters. But Alex knows Kara is so so much more than that to her.

"Kara, you know it's more that," Alex begins, as they both open their eyes. "I'm not - I mean I - Kara, you know everything about me. You know my story. You know what's wrong with me."

"Stop! Stop it Alex. I hate when you talk about yourself like that. There's nothing wrong with you," Kara breaks in, as she glances away from Alex, and puts Alex's torso in her line of vision instead of Alex's pretty eyes. And as angry as Kara is when Alex speaks about herself like that, she can't bring herself to pull away. There's only so much time they have left together.

And Alex knows Kara hates when she does that. And she hates herself a little for making her adorable puppy sad, but Alex believes what she says, and continues on,

"I don't have a soulmate Kara. I don't have anyone who's destined to be with me or me with them," Alex explains while warring with her own thoughts that whisper _Kara, Kara, Kara_. "Those are just the facts."

And Kara refuses to believe that Alex is not meant for love; to be loved and to love. So she says, "Alex, I could be-"

"No!" Alex shouts, not even registering the volume of her voice or the level of hysteria. "No Kara. Just no. Do not finish that sentence. You know that isn't possible. You _know this_. We can't be! I'm a soulmate reject and you're from an entirely different planet Kara! Don't you see Kara," Alex trails off sadly, "there isn't any way that we are soulmates. We can't. The signs aren't there. I don't possess any of them and you definitely do not! As much - as much as I wish, oh god, do I wish, that we could be, cause there's no one else I feel for the way I feel about you, we just _can't_."

And Kara disagrees whole heartedly with the can't part. Because Alex is right about one thing, she will _never_ find someone she feels for the way she feels about Alex. No one on this planet, or any other, can compare. But Alex is breathing hard and shallow and Kara doesn't want to part like this. So she just rolls back on her side and places herself between Alex's neck and shoulder, and wraps her arms around Alex and breathes. Alex calms down enough to hug Kara back and lay her chin on top of Kara's head.

The sound of Eliza calling Alex's name startles them both, but they don't dare move. They remain in their close, intertwined position just trying to make this moment last forever.

"Alex! It's time to get going. It's a long drive and I don't want to be stuck in traffic on my way back!"

"Okay!" Alex calls back, just audible enough for her mom to hear, and returns to her position. "I'm going to miss you so much you know that? So much Kara," Alex whispers fiercely and hugs Kara tighter, "I don't know what I'm going to do without you either. But we'll figure it out. We always do. We're going to be fine Kara. No matter what happens, I will _always_ be here for you. Even when you're married and have a bunch of superpower kids, I'll always be there. I'll always love you. I want you to be happy Kara. Find your happiness. You'll always have me no matter who we meet or what happens. We're gonna be fine, Kara. I promise." And Kara believes her because Alex always keeps her promises to Kara. Kara doesn't bother telling her that the only person she's ever thought about marrying is right in front of her. Doesn't bother telling her how much Alex is part of her happiness. Because Alex has to know. But Alex is too selfless to go for her own happiness.

"I'm going to miss you too Alex. So much," Kara says as she hugs Alex even closer, never wanting to let go. 

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And they do. In a multitude of ways.

And Alex tilts her head down and presses along kiss to Kara's forehead as Kara sighs. Then proceeds to kiss each of her eyelids, her cheeks and presses a long kiss at the corner of Kara's mouth in a moment of weakness and selfishness. Kara gasps and draws in a ragged breath and snaps her eyes open.

"I'm sorr-"

"No, don't apologize. I'm not complaining," Kara smiles a shaky smile.

Alex returns the smile with a sheepish grin of her own. But before anything more can happen, Eliza bellows for Alex again.

"Alex, come on! We have to go now. Say bye to your sister!"

And just like that, the atmosphere turns somber again. Alex gets up from the bed gives Kara an eye roll and a shrug meaning 'what can ya do?', and Kara giggles from her knelt position on the bed, facing Alex.

"Be good alright? I don't want any calls telling me I need to come home cause you're up to no good."

"Hey! I resent that! I'm in half of those situations because of you!" Kara pouts. And Alex can't help but laugh.

"Yeah, yeah. Well, this is it. You have my cell, obviously, and the number for the school if it's an emergency. You have my address of my dorm and my schedule. We can text, Skype and call everyday and I'm only a few hours away. I'll hop on a train or a car and come home to you. No matter what you need. I'll come home to you."

And Kara can't do or say anything but pull Alex close to her. "I love you Alex," Kara breathes into her ear. "Be careful over there okay? And same goes for you. If you ever need me, I'll fly to you."

"I love you too Kara. And I know you will," Alex chuckles into Kara's shoulder.

They don't know who pulls away first, but it's the sound of the horn that pulls them apart. Before Alex can pick up her bag, Kara presses a quick kiss to the corner of Alex's mouth, and blushes to the tips of her ears and says, "Now you have one too." And Alex laughs and smiles and shakes her head. She picks up her bags, walking backwards toward the door, reaching for her doorknob behind her.

"I'll see you later Kara," Alex promises with a soft smile and watery eyes.

"See you 'Lex," Kara replies with the same expression.

And then Alex is gone and Kara is left alone for the first time since the night she climbed into Alex's bed. She hates it and she's already itching to call Alex back and tell her not to leave. But Kara's already stopped Alex from doing so much and she's not going to be the reason why she doesn't go to university. So Kara just curls up in Alex's bed, sheets still smelling like the most important person in her life, hugs a pillow tight to her chest and falls asleep.

~*~*~*~

Things are different and not. At first anyway.

Kara feels Alex's absence something fierce and she's not ashamed to admit that's she's slept in Alex's bed since Alex left three weeks ago and has slept in her clothes every night. She's a little embarrassed to admit that she cries a little sometimes and takes her anger and frustration out in the backyard with her heat vision. But it's so _so_ hard without Alex okay? But she's learning. And so is Alex. Together, even when they're apart. Alex calls and skypes with her every night, at a bare minimum, they'll text. And Kara loves her even more for it. Because she knows how busy Alex is, she's seen her schedule and course load and she doesn't understand how Alex even has time to breathe. But Kara isn't complaining. She misses Alex so much.

Things have been gearing up now though. Alex is getting busier and busier. She still tries to call and skype Kara, but Kara can sense she's a little distracted and itching to do some work lately, but Alex never says anything. So Kara usually makes an excuse that she has to go, and Alex looks a little relieved and a little sad but bids her a good day/night with a kiss and a promise to talk to her tomorrow.

But they have a standing Skype date tonight. It's hitting 11 o'clock PM and Alex usually calls right after dinner around 7. So Kara is understandably worried, until her laptop screen lights up with a picture of her and Alex indicating a video call from the one person she's been waiting for.

"Alex!" Kara exclaims.

"Hey Kara," Alex smiles tiredly.

And Kara stops for a second and actually looks at Alex. She has bags under her eyes, her hair is a bit of a mess and her dorm looks like a mess. Alex is never messy.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Kara. Just tired. It's been a long week."

And as much as Kara wants to catch up with Alex, wants to tell her a funny thing that Winn did and how Lucy killed it in her debate, wants to hear about the college experience, Kara can tell Alex is barely holding on in the waking world.

"Why don't you go to sleep Alex? We can talk tomorrow."

And Alex looks like she wants to protest, but then just sighs and says, "Yeah, okay. I think that's a good idea. I'm sorry Kara. We'll catch up soon okay? School has just been killer. I'm not sure when I'll have some free time again, it may not be for a while, but I'll try my best. I really am sorry Kara," Alex says heavily. And Kara understands, really she does. But that doesn't stop the ball in her throat from lodging there or the bit of anger she feels. But Alex doesn't deserve that. It's not Alex's fault that Kara misses her so much, so Kara just smiles and says, "Yeah, okay. I understand. No problem Alex. We'll just text." 

And Alex must be really tired because she doesn't even noticed the watery blue eyes, as she always does, and just smiles and let's out a relieved breath. "Thanks Kara, you're the best. I love you. Goodnight."

"Night 'Lex. Love you too."

And the call disconnects.

~*~*~*~

Kara and Alex just end up texting for the next few weeks leading up to thanksgiving. Alex is just so busy, and Kara is busy creating a showcase for her art class. Before each of them know it, it's time for Alex to arrive. Kara is uncharacteristically nervous and keeps reminding herself that it's just Alex. She's the most comfortable with Alex. They're still them. She's bouncing on the balls of her feet, nearly flying. Then there's the turn of the lock and Kara rushes forward with a cry of "Alex!" and knocks so hard into Alex that they both fall. Alex's weight is solid and reassuring under her and she thinks that Alex also has bigger muscles? It's with that thought that Kara blushes and scrambles off Alex, mumbling apologies while trying to help her up.

"Oh my goodness. Alex! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to - I was just so so excited you know? We haven't seen each other in months and not talked properly in weeks and it's been so long! I have so much to tell you! And wow, you look fantastic. Have you been working out? I-I mean, I felt your muscles when we fell, I mean! Not purposely cause that's weird, but not like weird-weird, I just mean-"

"Kara!" Alex releases a full bellied laugh. "Oh how I've missed you and your adorable rambling."

And Kara thinks her face can't get any redder. She hugs Alex again, softer this time, but not any less tight and whispers right by her ear, (she swears she can feel Alex shiver) "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Kara." And they stay wrapped up in each other, for who knows how long, until a throat is cleared.

Kara furrows her brows in confusion because Eliza is out getting last minute groceries, so who else could it be?

She lifts her head up from her favourite spot on Alex's neck and peers over Alex's shoulder to see a beautiful blonde with blue-green eyes.

"Oh right. Kara, this is Sara Lance. Sara, meet my sister, Kara," Alex says as she pulls away from Kara and goes to stand my Sara. Kara frowns. “She’s going to be staying with us for the weekend.”

Whoa, whoa, _whoa_. Hang on just one second here. First, _sister?_ Neither she nor Alex has introduced the other as a sister for _years_. Secondly, _ummmm what?_ Who even _is_ this chick? And why is she so pretty? Why is she here with her Alex? Why did it have to be Alex? Where is her family? And finally, just _ugh_.

"Hi Kara, it's nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you," Sara says with her stupid pretty smile and her stupid perfect teeth and her stupid perfect face, extending her perfectly manicured hand. And Kara has to remind herself that she has super strength and should _not_ be used to hurt an innocent ( _is she though?_ Kara's mind supplies) civilian. Kara sticks her own hand out, a little too robotically to be in any realm of normal and blurts, "Ugh, you're pretty." And she freezes cause that's _so_ not what she meant to say.

"Uhm, uh, No! I mean yeah, you're pretty! I just, wow. Did not mean to say that out loud. Good job Kara, way to make a first impression! And oh man. I meant it's nice to meet you too!" Kara finishes with an actual face palm and face red.

Sara just chuckles, and of course her laugh is so airy and light and sweet and turns to Alex and says, "I can see why you love her so much," and turns back to Kara and says, "Thanks, you're pretty pretty yourself. And got a strong grip!” Sara replies with a wink.

Okay, so, maybe Sara is not _all_ that bad. But still, Kara will keep her eye out on her.

~*~*~*~

After some pleasantries and some small talk, Eliza finally comes home. Kara thought she'd never be happier to see Eliza. Things are a bit awkward. And _fine_ , maybe it's because Kara keeps getting distracted my how close Alex and Sara are sitting and how easy Alex is with Sara. And all her energy is going into controlling her powers so that she doesn't burn Sara to a crisp or freeze her to death.

Kara excuses herself to cool down and set the table. She leaves Alex and Sara to talk, and even without super hearing, she can hear both their laughter and conversation. Kara tries to block it out the best she can. She sets the table for five; she’s texted Winn to come over, ‘cause there's no way in heck she's dealing with this on her own. Besides, Winn was just going to play LoL anyway, so Kara doesn’t feel all that badly. Thanksgiving is a family affair anyhow, Winn shouldn’t be by himself. Kara thinks she’s doing him a favour. 

Eliza calls everyone to the dining table, and Kara snags the seat right beside where Alex always sits, a little too quickly, and smiles up at Sara a little too widely, and says, "Sorry! Tradition and all. Alex and I always sit together." Which, okay, is _technically_ true. It's not a tradition per se, but it's definitely something that happens more often than not. By the look on Alex's face, Kara is going to have some explaining to do later.

Sara just raises and eyebrow and moves to sit across from Alex instead. Alex looks around the rest of the table and looks at the fifth place setting in confusion. Before Alex can ask, Kara explains, "Winn." And now Kara's confused about the new look on Alex's face. It's a mixture of anger, regret and a bit of longing? Then Kara blinks and the look is gone, replaced by Alex's charismatic smile.

"Oh, right. Winn. Haven't seen him in a while. Or heard you talk about him in a while, for that matter.”

“Well, you would if you ever made time for me,” Kara mumbles under her breath pettily.

“What was that?” Alex asks as she narrows her eyes at Kara.

“Nothing!” 

Before Kara can say anything further, the doorbell rings. Kara is already rushing towards the door before she gets out the words, “I’ll get it!”

Kara thinks she’s never been happier to see Winn either.

“Oh my gosh, I am so happy you’re here Winn! I’m freaking out and Alex knows something’s wrong but we haven’t talked about you-know-what since she’s left and –and she has someone over! A very pretty someone! Help!”

“Kara! Whoa, relax. Calm down. Can I at least come in first?” Winn chuckles lightly with his cute grin.

“Oh! Sorry, sorry. Come in!”

“So before we go in there, let me get this straight: you and Alex haven’t spoken at all about all the unresolved sexual tension between you two?” Kara is ready to nod before she blushes bright red and lightly slaps Winn’s arm.

“No, you jerk!” Kara laughs.

“Okay, okay. No need to get violent. _And_ Alex brought a friend with her?” A nod. “A very pretty friend?” Another nod.

“Okay…?”

“Okay?! _Okay?!_ What do you mean okay? This is serious!”

“Kara, I honestly don’t see what the big deal is. You don’t even know who this girl is to your sister. They might just be friends,” Winn says, before putting his hands on Kara’s shoulders and continuing, “Take a deep breath and relax. We’re going to go in there and have a good dinner, catch up with Alex and you’re not going to flip out, alright?”

Kara takes a deep breath. Maybe two. She looks up at Winn and hugs him saying, “Thanks so much Winn. Couldn’t do this without you.” 

Kara is very lucky to have Winn as her best guy friend. And Lucy as her best girl friend (minus Alex). They know how Kara feels about her foster sister and they don’t judge her. In fact, they tell her they’re the “Captains of the Kalex Ship”, whatever that means. Kara is still confused about all of that. They just tell her not to worry.

Just as Winn is about to respond with something along the lines of, ‘hey, what are friends for?’, a very loud, and somewhat angry, throat clearing happens.

Kara and Winn spring apart once they see Alex standing there, looking all sorts of aggravated.

“Alex! Winn and I were just – “

“I don’t care what you two were just. Dinner is getting cold,” Alex replies in a sharp tone.

Kara’s face is painted a shade of embarrassment and hurt and Winn looks ready to bite her head off. It’s Kara’s face that makes Alex hate herself a little bit and softens her tone and look.

“I’m sorry Kara, Winn. We were all just wondering where you two were. Everyone’s waiting on you two. I didn’t mean to snap. I think I’m just tired from the trip and hungry. Let’s go eat?” Alex poses the question to both of them, but really only cares about what Kara has to say. Alex sends her a genuine smile, a smile Kara likes to think is just hers. It appeases Kara faster than it should, but Alex has always been her greatest weakness and greatest strength.

Alex smiles a little brighter and holds out a hand for Kara to take. Kara grabs it without hesitation and they make their way back to the table, with Winn trailing behind them with a shake of his head. _So oblivious, these two,_ he thinks.

~*~*~*~

Dinner is a pretty normal affair, all things considered. There’s enough people where conversation can divert into two groups or have a pleasant whole group conversation. Well, that is until Eliza opens her mouth and asks, “So Winn, how long have you been dating Kara?”

Kara spits out her water all over Winn’s plate, Winn chokes on a piece of turkey, Sara is trying so hard not to laugh, and Alex, well let’s just say, if looks could kill, Winn would be six feet under the ground right now. And Eliza is just waiting patiently.

“Uh, um, Kara and I, we- um, see, it’s not – we’re not, I mean,” Winn sputters, bits of turkey, _gross_ , flying out of his mouth.

“What Winn is trying to say, is um, not at all? I mean, we’re not dating. Have not, not currently, and never will,” Kara finishes and looks to Winn to confirm.

And Kara would find it hilarious the way Winn bobs his head up and down rapidly if she wasn’t mortified.

“Oh, but why ever not?” Eliza asks with a frown as she turns to Kara, “Winn is such a nice young man. I think you two would be cute together,” Eliza finishes.

But before Winn or Kara can say anything else, Alex pipes up, “Mom. Stop it. They both said there’s nothing going on between them. Leave it alone.”

Eliza is slightly taken aback by the tone in Alex’s voice and replies, “I just want what’s best for your sister,” Eliza starts, Alex’s wince only unnoticed by Eliza, “Winn is a good man. Don’t you want your sister to be happy?

Alex is ready to spit out a sharp, angry retort, Kara can tell, but before Kara can distract everyone with dessert, Sara bumps feet with Alex, and Alex just pauses, releases all the tension in her body, takes a breath and smiles a grateful smile at Sara. So it’s totally not Kara’s fault that she breaks the glass in her hand or burns the turkey leg on her plate, to a crisp.

Everyone freezes looks all sorts of shocked and panicked and look toward Sara. Sara looks completely unfazed and says, “Well, I’d rather have my meat overcooked than undercooked anyway.”

And _what?!_

“What?!” Kara says aloud.

“What?” Sara parrots.

“What?” Winn and Eliza asks in disbelief.

And Alex is just trying to look as small as possible. Winn, Kara and Eliza all come to the same conclusion, before yelling at Alex, “You told her?!”

“So…” Alex coughs, “dessert?”

~*~*~*~

After Winn excused himself from “this wonderful family dinner”, and Sara saying she was going for a walk, Eliza unleashes all her pent up fury. With a promise to think more carefully about her actions and a long talk tomorrow to “discuss this in better detail”, Alex leaves the dining room and heads to the staircase. By the end of it, Alex is absolutely _exhausted_ , but there’s still the talk with Kara to be had.

Kara is up in her room, no doubt eavesdropping the entire time, but pretending not to. Alex treks up the stairs, each step feeling like she’s stuck in quicksand and is about to knock on Kara’s door, but thinks better of it, walks three steps to her right and knocks on her own door. There’s no answer, but it’s not locked either and Alex takes that as a good sign.

“Hey.”

Kara barely makes a sound or gesture of acknowledgment.

“Kara come on, I’m tired. Please talk to me.”

Kara scoffs, “Oh now you want to talk to me? Do you just want to talk to me because you feel guilty and Eliza told you to apologize? Or do you want to talk ‘cause you’re tired and want to get it out of the way so you can spend time with _Sara?_

Alex is so, so tired and so confused and just wants Kara to talk to her. She’s missed Kara so much, and this was not the reunion she anticipated. Alex holds back a shout of frustration and calmly exhales the truth, “No, Kara. I want to talk to you because I’ve missed you, okay? A lot. I want to talk to you because we haven’t in weeks and I just want to hear your voice. I want to talk to you because owe you an explanation.”

Kara is softening, Alex can tell in the way Kara’s body is relaxing, the way she unclenches her jaw and ways she looks at Alex like she’s the whole universe. But just for added effect, Alex whines, “Come on Kara. Move over, let’s cuddle and we can talk.”

Kara never says no to Alex and her cuddles. Kara obliges, waits for Alex to settle in and resumes her favourite position when cuddling with Alex. Alex has missed this. Kara too.

“Okay, explain.”

And Alex does. Alex tells her Sara’s backstory, gory details, complicated family life and all. Alex goes into her past and into her own ‘superhero’ story. Alex tells her everything. Well, not everything. Alex avoids telling Kara that they almost slept together, but then Alex kept calling Sara, Kara, and that was sort of a mood killer. And Kara feels a lot pathetic and stupid for the way she acted and how she treated Sara. But then, that goes to feeling only a tiny pathetic and a little dumb from what Alex says next.

“And you won’t believe it Kara! Sara bears no soulmate tells either! Isn’t that incredible? I mean, I knew I probably wasn’t the only one, but did you ever imagine me meeting another at university?! Let alone this state. It’s pretty crazy! Dr. Cramer told me that the population of the Markless is extremely minuscule. But boom! I meet Sara!” Alex regales jovially.

Alex is still talking about how awesome Sara is and how much they’ve bonded and how cool and amazing it is to finally meet someone she can relate to. And Kara tries to be happy for Alex. And she is, because as long as Alex is happy, Kara is too. But that doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt when Alex talks about how nice it is to finally meet someone who understands her and someone that doesn’t judge her and accept her. Because Kara, never once, made her feel like there was something wrong with her. Never has made Alex feel like a reject. Different, sure. But special, the best kind of special. And it’s not like Kara doesn’t know how it feels to feel left out, to feel like she doesn’t belong. Kara can relate to that better than anyone. So, maybe Kara is _a lot_ hurt, but Alex is just so happy, so Kara just smiles and hugs Alex a little tighter and tunes back in.

“Yeah, so Sara is pretty great. But you know what?” Alex finally takes a breath and looks down at Kara.

Kara is a little scared of her answer, but asks anyway, “What?”

And Kara smiles her Kara-only smile and whispers, “You’re still my favourite. You’ll always be my number one.”

And just like that, all of Kara’s doubts and fears about her place in Alex’s life disappear with those words and soft smile.

Sara comes back sometime while Kara and Alex are talking and doesn’t want to interrupt. So she just plops herself down in the TV room and watches some Criminal Minds.

Hours go by, with Alex and Kara just lying as close as they can with each other, catching up, laughing, and just enjoying each other’s company. They don’t talk about it. They don’t want to disturb the easy peace they’ve rediscovered. They silently decide they will talk about it soon. They both just want to relish in this moment.

~*~*~*~

Alex glances at the clock, and swears, “Shit. It’s 1AM. I can’t believe I didn’t notice the time. We gotta go to bed so Sara can sleep!”

Alex scrambles out of bed, untangling herself from her sister, while Kara tries to keep the giant smile on her face from hanging out with Alex for the evening and night.

“Right. I’ll uh, just go back to my room then. Goodnight Alex.”

“Whoa, wait up Kara. Are you kicking me out from bunking with you?” Alex asks with a laugh.

“Uh- wha- what?”

“Um, well, uh,” and it’s Alex’s turn to look a little flustered, “I’ve sort of really missed you and was looking forward to spending all the time I can with you. So I gave Sara my room and was going to bunk with you, in yours,” Alex explains with a sheepish grin and a rub to the back of her neck.

And Kara beams and beams and practically drags Alex to her room.

Alex, breathless with laughter stops Kara, “Wait Kara, one sec. I gotta make sure Sara is all set and gotta grab a couple of clothes and everything.”

“Right! My bad. I’ll see you soon Alex!”

Alex just laughs and calls down to Sara who responds that she’ll be up in a minute, just finishing an episode.

Fifteen minutes later, Alex slides into Kara’s bed and resumes their cuddle session.

“Alex, can we – “

“Not tonight Kara, please.”

“But – “

“Kara. I love you. But we can’t.” And Alex sounds so pained and like the weight of the world sits on her chest. “I will always be your sister and your best friend. You’ll never ever lose me. And that I promise. There’s someone out there for you, someone so much better than me, someone who can give you everything you want and everything you need. Someone who can give you the life you deserve.”

“Alex. You don’t understand. You’re all that I want _and_ need! You make me the happiest I’ve ever been. _You_ can give me the life I deserve.”

“Kara, you make me the happiest person on Earth, on Krypton, anywhere. But can we just be happy with what we have? This is uncomplicated and reliable. Please, Kara.”

And Alex sounds so very, very desperate. Kara wants to scream and shout, laser beam everything in her path, fly her and Alex to outer space where there’s no such thing as tattoos, timers, magic or wings or soulmates. Wants to shake Alex until she understands that all the worthwhile things are hard, but her and Alex will always be reliable. But there’s something in Alex’s voice that stops Kara from arguing her case. Kara just doesn’t understand why Alex is fighting her so hard. But Kara just wants Alex to be stress-free and happy, so she just sighs, burrows deeper into the crook of Alex’s neck and says,

“Okay Alex. I love you.”

Alex sighs, relieved, but Kara thinks is also a little disappointed, and says, “I love you too Kara,” and in a much quieter voice, adds, “more than I ever thought possible.”

~*~*~*~

Things return relatively back to normal. Alex and Sara head back to Stanford and Kara and Alex pick up where they left off. They still talk to each other every day, but there’s an added strain that fills the silences in their conversation. A heavy cloud over their heads when someone they know finds their soulmate. But it’s Alex and Kara. And they always figure things out. They learn to adapt and accept who they are to each other. That’s not to say it doesn’t get frustrating sometimes. 

~*~*~*~

“Uuuggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,” Kara groans.

“Well, that was a mighty attractive sound,” Lucy says through a laugh.

“Ughhhhhh,” Kara groans again.

“Okay, that’s it. Get up, we’re going out. I’m so tired of this moping.”

“Luuuuuuuuuuuceeeeeee,” Kara whines.

“Kara. Seriously. Get up!”

And she may have super strength, but Kara still thinks it hurts when Lucy smacks her in the face with a pillow.

“Come on Kara, there’s this art show going on downtown.”

Kara lights up a little, and Lucy considers that a win.

~*~*~*~

“Kara, we are literally doing your favourite thing besides hanging out with Alex. We are at an art show! Stop being so mopey.”

Kara just pouts further and stomps her feet a little like the five-year old she is. “Lucy, I love her. And I _know_ she loves me. Why can’t we be together?” And Lucy’s got to be honest, Kara is starting to grate on her nerves. Lucy loves Alex and Kara together, but she hates seeing Kara hurt and whiny.

“And Sara’s so perfect for her. She’s so pretty! She’s got this head of beautiful blonde hair and these amazing blue-green eyes! She’s funny and actually pretty cool, and can relate to Alex in so many ways, and oh my god. No wonder why Alex likes her!”

Lucy thinks she can’t roll her eyes any more. “For someone with superpowers and has advanced knowledge, you’re sure pretty stupid sometimes.”

Kara just pouts.

“You’re seriously blind. Are you sure _you’re_ not colour blind?

“What? Of course not.”

“Kara.”

“What?”

Lucy lets out an exasperated breath, “Ughhhh. I hate you, you’re so dumb,” and Kara is a little offended obviously and opens her mouth to retort, but Lucy cuts her off with a raise in volume, “Your sister clearly has a type Kara. Blonde hair, blue eyes! An outcast in the eyes of society? Sound familiar? Even your names are one letter off!”

Kara stands there with her mouth wide open, closes it, and opens it again before saying, “Oh.”

“Yeah,” is all Lucy says with a roll of her eyes.

“So I don’t get it then! I. Am. Right. Here.”

“Goddamit Kara. Stop it. You don’t even need a soulmate! You have Alex! Not only that, but you can see colour! I’m eighteen and still haven’t found my soulmate. I still don’t know what blue, red or yellow looks like. You don’t need wings to fly or a mark to tell you whom you’re supposed to be with. Alex is right. There is someone out there for you. And sure, that’s probably not Alex, not in the way you want her to be, but the thing is, you can still have Alex! She promised you that, and I know Alex is always good on her promises. Especially to you. And Alex loves you more than anyone and would move the earth for you. And you’re clearly amazing and all sorts of wonderful, so please, for the love of all that is up high, get your head out of your ass and move on! Now, stop acting like a brat and let’s go see some art!”

And Kara is slack jawed and a little in awe of the fact that, that much fire and breath came from her tiny best friend, and a little bit heart-warmed, and a tiny bit offended, and a whole lot of selfish, but mostly feeling really happy and blessed to have someone like Lucy.

~*~*~*~

Kara ends up having a really good time, and now that she’s getting a little bit of her faith back, she sends up a prayer and thanks whoever gave her Lucy. Kara is walking backwards, hands flailing, retelling stories of that one guy who walked around naked and called it “expressionism”, while talking to Lucy, whom is walking like a normal person, thank you very much, when Kara forgets herself a little and ends up knocking a guy over with one of her arms.

“Oops! Oh my gosh, I am so, so sorry!” Kara exclaims, already rushing to pick the guy up.

“Oh geez, Kara. We can’t take you anywhere,” Lucy declares jokingly. Kara levels a glare at her best friend and just gestures for Lucy to help. And Lucy just rolls her eyes, (Kara thinks she really has a problem) as if to say, “you don’t even need help! You have super strength!” But Lucy goes to help him up anyway.

Kara and Lucy flank the man on each side, and he’s still holding the side of his face and groaning. He has his eyes closed, and Kara winces, already trying to figure out an explanation as to why she managed to knock this tall fellow of his feet.

Kara and Lucy each reach out to pull him up by his biceps, (and whoa, some _really nice_ biceps. Maybe not as nice as Alex’s, but she’s a little biased) and Fallen Man snaps his eyes open and looks at Kara, and Lucy just freezes and looks all sorts of shocked, while burning a whole at the side of Fallen Handsome Man’s face, and a second away from fainting.

Kara’s not sure what’s going on or what’s wrong with her friend. She’s about to call out and ask if she’s alright when Fallen Handsome Man, Kara calls him in her head, gets her attention.

Fallen Handsome Man, smiles a blinding smile, extends his hand, oozes charm and says, “Hi, I’m James.”

Kara takes Fallen Handsome Man’s – James’, she corrects, hand and introduces herself, “Hi, I am so, so sorry about that. I’m Kara, and this is my friend Lucy.”

James glances quickly at Lucy, nods his head at her and turns back to Kara.

And Kara doesn’t understand why Lucy looks like she just lost her whole world, looks sort of how Kara thinks she’s been looking a lot like lately. She’s still staring hard at James, but she’s always looking back at Kara and up in the sky, and really, just all around her like she hasn’t seen this stuff before. And Kara still doesn’t understand what’s wrong with her friend, but James interrupts her thoughts once again with,

“Would you like to get a cup of coffee sometime?”

And Kara is stunned. She just stops. Stops blinking, stops breathing the air that she technically doesn’t need.

“Umm, uh – what?”

“Coffee? Unless you prefer something else, I’m an open minded guy,” James adds with a deep chuckle.

Kara looks toward Lucy but Lucy is looking at everything but Kara, so Kara figures she’s on her own for this one. Kara knows Alex will always be in her heart, but Alex has made it pretty clear where she stands with all of this and Lucy was just telling her to move on, quite aggressively so, and James is really quite handsome, so Kara, against her gut, says,

“Sure.”

Kara can’t help feeling like she just made a big mistake.

~*~*~*~

Kara and James have been dating for nearly three months now and Kara honestly feels like, for the first time that she can fall in love with someone else. Not fall out of love with Alex, Kara’s accepted that she’ll always love Alex, (she should really tell James about all that soon, powers and all), but thinks she finally has enough room for someone else. Kara’s happy. As happy as she can be anyway, with Winn, supportive, but smile a little dim, with Lucy avoiding her like the plague (Kara will fly to her and trap her if that’s what it takes for Lucy to talk to her), and with Alex shooting Kara her everyone-else smile; Alex’s not-one- hundred-percent genuine smile. She never smiles her Kara-only smile anymore. Alex’s words are supportive and full of love and she can tell Alex is truly happy for her because Kara is happy. But there’s something in Alex’s eyes, in the small crease between her brows and falsity in her smile, that tells Kara that Alex is hurting.

And even if Kara hates when Alex hurts, hurts when Alex hurts, Kara can’t help but feel a little resentful and angry because Alex is the one who stopped everything between them. Alex is the one who set their bounds. Alex is the one who told Kara to find someone else, to be happy. So Kara refuses to feel guilty, even when her hearts hurts a little every time she talks to Alex.

It’s time for Kara and Alex’s weekly (they’ve both been really busy and Alex thinks Kara should spend more time with James) Skype call. Kara waits patiently as the video call connects, only to emit a high pitched squeak with her face as red a tomato.

“Oh hey Kara!” Alex says a little breathlessly, “I lost track of time when Sara and I were at the gym. Just give me a sec to freshen up,” Alex says as she runs off screen, presumably to take a very quick shower and change her clothes.

All Kara can do is nod her head, still unable to speak. Sure, she’s seen Alex sweaty and in less (summer 2014), but it’s been so long and she’s totally forgotten the affect Alex has on her. She knows Alex has an affect on her with just being Alex; with all of her personality and beautiful heart. But Kara is only human, well, Kryptonian, but she can be reduced to her primal instincts too. Alex answered the call with nothing but short running shorts on and a black sports bra. And black is _clearly_ Alex’s colour. And _holy crap_ Alex is _fit_. Those biceps! And her strong legs. And _oh my_ , Alex has been seriously working out if those glorious six-pack abs are anything to go by. And Kara is feeling a little hot and a little light headed. She’s so lost in her day dreams, that the star of said day-dream is waving frantically at the screen and yelling her name.

“Kara!”

“H-hi. Y-yes? Hi! O-oh. U-uh. Did uh, d-did you have a nice shower? I-I mean, hope it was good! Showers are good! They get you nice and wet, and – oh my god, I mean nice and clean! Clean. That’s what I mean. Oh man, I mean, I don’t know what I mean – I swear I wasn’t thinking of you naked!” Kara smashes her palm against her own mouth to get her to _stop talking._ Geez, Kara is pretty much an expert at making a fool out of herself.

Alex lifts an eyebrow, a smirk on her face, but saves Kara the embarrassment and asks how her day was. Kara’s face is till burning and she’s a little ashamed to admit that the sight of Alex’s muscles all on display has her a little distracted. And Kara knows Alex knows why Kara is being the way she is. Alex has this mischievous smirk on her face the entire time they’re talking and _why won’t Kara’s face return to normal colour?_

They catch each other up with how school is going and what they’ve been up to. Kara talks about how her showcase is coming together and the pieces she’s debating on putting in. Kara doesn’t tell her that her showcase is based on the idea of soulmates and defeating fate and that all her favoured pieces are portraits of Alex. And Alex tells Kara that her professors love her work, and want her and Sara to go to a conference at Harvard to showcase some of their works and to meet some people that already want to offer them full-time jobs after graduation. The conference last for two weeks, two whole weeks without Alex. Alex was supposed to come back home after finals, but she will be travelling to Massachusetts instead. But Kara’s so happy for her. They’re both so, so proud of each other and gush over how amazing the other is. After about half an hour of, “no, you’re the best”, they move onto their social lives.

Kara still hates how the light in Alex’s eyes dims a little when James comes up, but Alex, being Alex, asks a bunch of questions about him, takes in interest in their relationship and promises to cause bodily harm and illegal acts if he so much as thinks about hurting Kara, as big sisters are wont to do. Kara talks about James in a proud light, not gushes like she usually does, not with Alex, but Kara thinks she and Alex are doing a decent job at making everything work. 

Kara listens to how her and Sara are at the top of their class and how they’re the power duo. Everyone either wants to be them or date them, if they don’t already think they’re dating each other. And Kara really has no right to feel upset over this, so she does what Alex does and takes interest, threatens and tries to be happy for her. Alex looks a little confused, but chalks it up to Kara being Kara. They continue to talk until their speech starts to slow and their eyes start to droop, and so they bid each other goodnight, with I-love-you’s that carry a little too much weight for what they are, and a promise to talk again soon.

~*~*~*~

Kara really hasn’t been this nervous since Alex’s first visit home since leaving for Stanford. She’s waiting for James at the ice cream shop where they had their first date. James had gotten mango, and Kara felt a little bad for thinking about Alex and how Alex would always get chocolate, because no matter what flavour Kara would choose, Alex knows Kara would always want a bit of chocolate. So as she’s waiting, eating a chocolate ice cream cone to soothe her nerves, she thinks about Alex, because thinking about Alex always calms her and makes her happy. She’s pulled out of a memory of her and Alex flying for the first time, when James sits down across from her.

“Hey Kara,” James greets, as he stretches to place a kiss to Kara’s cheek.

“Hey James,” Kara squeaks out.

“What’s wrong?” James asks with a chuckle, “You seem so tense.”

“There’s something I have to tell you.”

“Uh-Oh. That doesn’t sound good,” James states as he leans back into his chair, arms crossed.

“Well…” Kara begins. Kara tells him everything. From beginning to end, how Kara and Alex became KaraandAlex. How she was sent to this planet to protect her cousin and Earth. How she can fly and shoot high intensity energy out of her eyes. How Alex will always be Kara’s person. James sits back stunned and in disbelief and what comes out of his mouth is not what Kara expects at all,

“Wait, what? So, you’re _not_ my soulmate?”

“What?!”

“What?!”

“Wha-what? Why, why would you think I was your soulmate?!”

“Because we saw colour when you bumped into me!”

“What? James! What are you talking about? I could _always_ see colour!”

“Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“Why didn’t _you_ tell _me?!_ ”

And really, they’re both at fault here Kara thinks. It’s times like these that remind Kara why she doesn't believe in soulmates in the first place. It’s all so stupid and ridiculous. People just blindly (pun intended, Kara snickers in her head) decide they are going to be with that person forever; no questions asked. Literally. Does no one actually ask and see if they both saw colour at that one moment, in that one touch? How many soulmates aren’t actually soulmates out there and is just a huge misunderstanding? Would they even stay together? Because the blind faith in soulmates on this planet, astounds Kara. _Seriously_ , how can you _not_ ask to make sure? Ugh. Forget it, Kara is going back to not believing in soulmates. _Alex_ , her mind reminds her, and just like that Kara is back to believing. 

She’s pulled out of her inner monologue as James breaks the silence,

“I guess I did jump the gun a bit with assuming you were my soulmate,” _duh_ , Kara thinks, “I was just so excited to finally meet them you know? I’m a late bloomer, so when my world burst into colour and I saw you, I just, you know, couldn’t wait any longer.”

And Kara understands that. She totally gets it and can’t really blame James for it. She kind of rushed into things too. Kara is tired of feeling miserable over Alex.

“I just can’t believe we never discussed it, and I just assumed we were soulmates and was so desperate for love, and you just said yes to move on from your sis – from Alex, and have both loves.”

And they both laugh at themselves, and at each other a bit, at their desperation and desire for a Great Love. After sobering up a bit, James comes up with an important question,

“Wait, so if it’s not you who’s my soulmate, then…”

And Kara gasps. “Oh my gosh! Oh _my gosh_! Lucy! Oh no! Oh no, oh no, oh _no_! Oh _man_! I screwed up big time! Lucy! Lucy is your soulmate! Oh my gosh, that explains _so_ much! We grabbed you and pulled you up at the same time! It was her touch that got you to see colour! Oh no, poor Lucy,” Kara frowns.

“Lucy? Lucy. Hmm. Oh! Lucy. She was the very attractive friend with you right?”

Kara nods excitedly, pauses, tilts her head to the side and says, “Huh. I don’t know whether to be extremely happy that you find your actual soulmate very attractive, or a little offended that you were checking her out while asking me out.”

They both chuckle again before James says, “Well, to be fair, I have eyes, and just got colour vision! She’s attractive. Also, I tried to avoid looking at her because I thought _you_ were my soulmate and that just wouldn’t be a good start checking someone out in front of my supposed soulmate, now would it?”

“I suppose not,” Kara agrees with a wide smile.

“I’m going to miss you Kara,” James states after a while.

“I’ll miss you too James. But we’ll always have our friendship right?”

“Of course Kara,” James smiles his charming smile. And it still warms Kara’s heart, but in a way that Lucy’s snort-laugh does or Winn’s karaoke rendition of Too Sexy. She loves her friends.

And they sit and smile at each other, taking comfort in the fact, that though they lost a romantic relationship, their friendship is even stronger. Then Kara startles, “Oh my gosh! Lucy! I’ve gotta call Lucy! Wait right here, I’ll bring her to you. Don’t go anywhere!”

And Kara is gone before James can even blink.

“Man, she would’ve been a handful,” James says to the empty ice cream shop while he chuckles and shakes his head.

~*~*~*~

“Lucy! Lucy open up! I know you’re in there! And I know you’ve been avoiding me! I don’t know how you’re so good at that by the way, you should really become a spy or be part of the military or something. That would be so cool! Don’t you – hey! Wait! Stop distracting me! Lucy! Come on! Don’t make me knock this door down!”

On the other side of the door, Lucy can’t help but roll her eyes and chuckle a bit. She loves her best friend, she really does, but seeing her with her supposed soulmate is not something she enjoys watching.

“Lucy! I swear to – “

Lucy swings the door open and Kara falls on her face.

“Owwwwwww,” Kara moans. “That was so mean.”

“Come on you big baby, that probably didn’t even hurt,” Lucy mocks.

“Says you,” Kara sasses back, before getting up and sticking her tongue out at Lucy.

“Maybe just your pride then,” Lucy fires back with a soft grin.

And Kara just smiles a big shining smile and hugs her best friend tight.

“I’ve missed you. I’m so sorry. I had _no_ idea that James was your soulmate. He had no idea that I wasn’t even capable of having a soulmate. Why didn’t you say anything? To him? To me?”

Lucy all but sags into Kara’s embrace, missing her best friend more than she can say. “I’ve missed you too Kara. And I’m sorry too. I avoided you, and you didn’t deserve that. I was just so confused and overwhelmed. I finally met my soulmate, only for him to ask you out instead. But I also told you that I wanted you to be happy and to move on. I just didn’t think it would be with my soulmate,” Lucy chuckles self-depreciatingly. “I didn’t want to be angry when I saw you, so I had to sort everything out on my own. I’m so sorry I hurt you Kara. I didn’t say anything because maybe you are right. Maybe there’s no such thing as soulmates, and everything is free will. Maybe I didn’t want to be second choice. He saw you and couldn’t take his eyes off you. And I didn’t want him to choose me just because our soulmate bind is telling us to, you know? I wanted him to choose me because he wanted to. Just wishful thinking huh?”

And Lucy’s defeated voice just tugs at Kara’s heartstrings. Because that’s not true at all. James felt the connection with Lucy but forced himself not to, because Kara was the first one he saw and so he latched onto her because he thought she was his soulmate. And Kara tells her all this.

Lucy and Kara laugh at their dumb luck and Kara jokes that this will be a good story for their kids. Lucy tells Kara that she’s jumping the gun again, and that she’s taken Kara’s approach and choosing to fight fate. So if it doesn’t work out, it doesn’t work out. Lucy will live. But Kara says she has a really good feeling about this, and flies Lucy to meet James.

~*~*~*~

Kara gently deposits Lucy behind the shop, and they both make their way to the entrance. James is still where she left him, tapping away at his phone. The bell of the door signals their arrival, and James turns around, only to scramble into a standing position, smoothing down his clothes.

“Hi.”

“Hello.”

“Well, this is off to a good start. You’re both so shy and flustered, it’s adorable.”

Lucy and James both cough and clear their throat and blush even more.

“So, we’ve got quite the story huh?

“Yeah, I suppose we do.”

“I’m James.”

“Lucy.”

And as their hands touch, their second touch, the world becomes more vibrant in their eyes, fuller in life. They lock eyes, and Kara knows this match is one that’s going to last. Kara is going to miss James, he will always hold a special place in her heart, but things are better this way. She’s happy for both her friends.

Lucy excuses herself for a moment to talk to Kara.

“Kara, I can’t begin to apologize enough or thank you enough for all this.”

“Luce, you’re my best friend, and I love you. I just want you to be happy. James too. You guys are perfect together. Besides, it wouldn’t have been fair to him. My heart belongs elsewhere, you know that.”

“Speaking of which, call her, Kara. Fly to her if you have to. Tell her how you feel. Fight for her. I know what I said all those months ago, but you’ve given me a chance at Great Love and you deserve one too. I’ve been a pretty crappy captain lately. You two have the potential for the greatest love story to exist. Go,” Lucy urges.

Kara doesn’t know what to say. Doesn’t know how to feel about these turn of events. Lucy nudges her once more, hugs her, before pulling back smiling, breathes a ”Good Luck,” and runs back to her soulmate, who is patiently waiting for his other half.

Kara decides that she wants to be able to show her love to Alex. In a romantic way. And Kara is tired of holding back, tired of lying to herself about being content with their arrangement. Kara pulls out her cell phone and dials a number she’s known by heart for years.

“Hello?”

Kara pulls the phone away and stares at it in confusion.

“Uh, Alex?”

“Oh Kara! Hey it’s Sara, how – “

“Sara! Get your ass back here and spoon me!”

“Calm your tits Danvers! And replay what you just said! It’s Kara,” Sara yells away from the mouth piece. “Hey Kara, sorry about that. Kara? Hey Kara? Hello?”

Sara looks the screen of her phone and sees that the call has been disconnected.

“Huh. That’s weird. I’m sure she’ll call back if it’s important,” Sara says out loud to the kitchen. 

Sara walks back to the couch, but not before grabbing two spoons from the drawer.

“Nice way to ask for a spoon Danvers,” Sara snorts.

“Yeah, whatever. I heard it after I said it, okay? Give me my spoon Lance and let me drown my sorrow in ice cream,” Alex whines. “What did Kara want by the way?”

“I’m not sure, the call disconnected before I could ask.”

“Huh. That’s weird. Let me call back and make sure she’s okay.”

Alex calls twice, and leaves a voicemail on her third try. Alex is admittedly worried now. She’s worrying her lip, while typing out a message to Kara. 

_Hey. You called? Sorry I missed it. My phone was charging on the kitchen counter and Sara was already there. Are we still on to Skype tonight? I’m a little worried. Call me as soon as you get this. Thanks, love you._

Alex paces a bit more, and debates calling a fourth time, when her phone buzzes.

**_Kara:_ ** _Hey Lex, I’m fine, don’t worry. I figured out what I needed to. No worries. Have fun at your conference, I’ll see you when you get back! <3_

The text doesn’t really appease her worries. Kara sounds different. Her texts are so dull, Alex thinks. Kara’s texts are usually emoji-filled, with a ton of exclamation marks and she always says she loves Alex back.

Before Alex can respond back, Sara calls out, “Alex. You’re going to make your lip raw and pace a hole into the floor. Leave her be. She will call back when she needs you, okay? Now come sit your ass back down and eat your ice cream and cry like a big girl.”

Alex is still worried, but she knows Sara is right. Alex is really happy she found Sara. She’s one of her best friends. Like an _actual_ sister to her. Alex gives her a mock salute and plops down beside her friend.

“Ugh. What am I doing Sar? I asked for this. I asked Kara to be happy with what we have, to not push for anything more. I pushed her away. I have no right to be jealous over James.”

“Yup.”

“You’re the actual worst. Why are we even friends?” Alex asks with a shove at Sara.

“’Cause we’re both messed up and I tell it how it is,” Sara boasts.

Alex snorts and chuckles, “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

“Really, Alex. Why are you doing this to yourself? To Kara? To your relationship? Alex, as much as we are alike, I really don’t understand why you’re throwing your chance at happiness away. I would kill for someone like Kara. You guys are perfect for each other. For someone who complains about how this soulmate crap is all bullshit, and prefers science and math over all this magic mumbo jumbo, you sure do put a lot of faith into it, if you use it as your primary argument for why you and Kara can’t be together. You’re so confusing!”

And Alex knows this. Alex can see that she’s being contradictory, can see that she’s being a hypocrite. She knows that she can’t both not believe in soulmates, and also use soulmates as an argument as to why she and Kara can’t be together. She just can’t get it out of her head that she’s not good enough for Kara. Kara deserves all the good, best things in the world. Kara deserves everything she wants. And Alex is afraid. She’s afraid that she can’t be what Kara wants or needs. And Alex hates being afraid, rarely ever is, she is only afraid when it comes to Kara.

“Stop psyching yourself out Alex. You spend way too much time in that hyperactive brain of yours. You don’t get it do you? You don’t see that by doing this, you’re just not making yourself miserable, you’re making Kara miserable. What you’re feeling right now? I guarantee you that Kara is feeling the same thing.”

And that stops Alex in her place. Because, truth be told, she’s been feeling pretty damn shitty lately and she’s really, really pissed at herself for making Kara feel this way. Alex is trying not to hate herself for making Kara hurt because Alex’s perception of herself hurts Kara the most, and Alex is done with hurting Kara. And besides, if _she_ can make that beautiful girl happy, she must be doing something right.

“God! What are you even still doing _here?_ Go already! I bet you Cardigan Boy, Flawless Skin and Muscle Man are all telling Kara the same thing. Man you guys are dense. And please hurry up, I only have a day or two before I lose in the betting pool.”

“What? You bet on us?!”

“Duh,” Sara spits, like it is the most obvious thing in the world. “And I’m going to win if you get your ass on the plane back home, nut-up and get Kara back. If she still wants your stupid ass.”

“You’re such a bitch!” Alex laughs, but deposits her spoon back in the tub and leans over to hug her good friend. And _no,_ she’s not crying. She just has something in her eyes. She pulls back and shares a warm smile with her best friend.

“Oh my god! You dork. Stop crying and go already. Sheesh! Honestly, I don’t even know how you get dressed in the morning. I’ve gotta do everything!” Sara cries, dramatically.

“Whatever. But I can’t just leave. We’ve got the presentation and meetings and everything.”

“Danvers, you better stop making up some bullshit excuses before I clock you in the teeth. You and I both know, that nothing is put on the same level as Kara. You’re just scared, I’ll handle things here. I’m pretty good at getting my way. Go get your girl!”

And with that, Alex packs up her one suitcase, grabs her passport, gives one last hug to Sara and runs out the door.

~*~*~*~

Alex gets to the airport and there’s a flight to National City leaving in an hour. Alex snags a ticket and waits impatiently to board the plane. She decides not to tell Kara she’s on her way home to her. As much as she knows Kara, and knows how much Kara loves her, Alex is afraid that Kara will say not to come, she’s afraid Kara will say she’s happier with James. Alex is afraid Kara is going to be furious with her and not be there when Alex lands. Alex’s mind is in overdrive again, and she needs to stop. She texts Sara.

 ** _Pain in my Ass Danvers:_** _I am freaking the fuck out. Tell me to calm down._

 ** _Number One Badass:_** _calm down_

 ** _Pain in my Ass Danvers:_** _Thanks. -_-_

 ** _Number One Badass:_** _ur welcome. <3_

And Alex is surprisingly calmer. Sara is pretty good about getting Alex out of her own head. The only person better is the one person who sent her into overdrive in the first place.

Alex sends out a silent thought to whoever is listening, (‘cause let’s face it, Alex _does_ believe in something other than facts and logic) that no matter what happens, her and Kara will be okay.

Alex shuts off her phone and boards the plane back home. Back to Kara.

~*~*~*~

“Ughhh, Winn! You don’t understand. I’m too late! It’s over,” Kara groans into the cushion of Winn’s couch.

“Oh come on Kara, don’t be so dramatic,” Winn replies while fixing the sleeves of his cardigan.

Kara lifts her head up off the couch, where she face-planted when she stormed in. “Dramatic?! Winn! How can, “come back here and spoon me” not be a clear sign that Alex has moved on with Miss. Perfect?!”

Winn rolls his eyes – and seriously, people have _got_ to stop doing that – and says, “Well maybe you heard wrong.”

“I didn’t hear wrong! I have super hearing!”

“Well, maybe it was out of context,” Winn suggests.

“How can that even _be_ out of context?”

“I don’t _know_ Kara. But you wanna know what I _do_ know? I know you’re just scared and a coward. You’re not even fighting for her! You’re not fighting for a chance at true love. You’re sitting here, whining about it, when you can be flying over there and _finally be together!_ Cause let me tell you, Alex loves you too! Trust me. She almost killed me with her super-glare at thanksgiving dinner. You two are so stubborn, it’s driving me crazy!” Winn finishes, a little breathlessly.

And okay, Kara is a little scared. She’s never seen Winn so fired up over something before. Not even when “noobs ruin the wonderfulness that is League of Legends”. Kara still doesn’t understand him, but she loves him anyway. And he’s right anyway. Alex means too much to her to let her go without fighting for them one more time. Kara’s going to fly over there, she can’t wait for Alex to come back (she’s afraid she’ll chicken out if she does), and lay everything on the table. And if Alex chooses to stay with Sara, Kara will just have to learn to accept that. Because no matter what happens, Kara _needs_ Alex in her life. And she just wants Alex to be happy. She would prefer it if it was with Kara, herself, but she’s feeling a little pessimistic these days.

“Well?”

“Huh? Oh, sorry, what?”

“Ugh, Kara! Hurry up and get dressed! Pack a couple of clothes, grab your passport and let’s go! I’ll drive you to the airport.”

And Kara has no idea what she did to ever deserve her friends. She loves them so much.

Kara with her super speed, whisks out the door, with suitcase and passport in hand and jumps into Winn’s Prius.

“Ready?” Winn asks.

“No. But this is too important to wait any longer.”

“Good. Cause I was going to get you on that plane, even if I had to call your cousin to manhandle you on it.”

“Jerk,” Kara laughs as Winn drives off.

~*~*~*~

There’s a flight to Boston leaving in two hours and Kara cannot sit still.

“Oh my gosh, Winn, Winn! What if she rejects me? What if she’s not happy to see me?! What if she thinks this whole thing is stupid? What if she doesn’t lo – “

“Kara, I love you, I do, but you need to shut the heck up!” Winn shushes her with a his hand to her mouth. “Breathe,” He urges, as he removes his hand.

And Kara breathes and breathes and breathes, until she’s calm again.

“Thanks, Winn.”

“No problem. Alex would kill me if I let anything happen to you.”

That pulls a smile out of Kara. “Yeah, she probably would.”

They share a laugh before Winn asks, “You sure you don’t want me to wait ‘til you board? I don’t mind.”

“Yeah, I think I’ll be okay. You’ve done so much for me already; I’ve taken enough of your time. Besides, I think I need some time to prepare on my own,” Kara explains with a nervous chuckle.

“Alright, if you’re sure. You call me if you need anything okay? Everything’s going to be just fine Kara. Trust me. And more importantly, trust in yourself and trust in Alex.”

“I will,” Kara promises.

They hug goodbye, but before Winn can head back out into the parking lot, the large TV in the Waiting to Board Area flickers on. Both Kara and Winn turn to watch it.

_”Breaking news: Delta Airlines’ Flight AKD143, from Boston to National City is experiencing major turbulence. The plane is passing over a freak storm generating from Kansas. It looks as though that the strong winds and torrential downpour is not relenting. The plane appears to be struggling against the storm and is on its way to a descent! The pilots are doing all they can to get out of the danger zone as quickly and as safely as possible. Rescue jets and the navy are on their way as we speak. Everyone is doing everything they can to save these passengers and crew. We will transfer you to CatCo Copter to get a better look. We will be back with more details._

“Kara – “

“Winn, I have to do something. I can’t just sit here and do nothing!”

“Listen Kara, I know how you’re feeling right now, but – “

Before Kara and Winn can argue this any further, Kara’s cell phone rings. She doesn’t recognize the caller ID.

“Hello?” Kara asks, still distracted by the muted TV of the news coverage.

“KARA!” the voice bellows into the receiver?

“Sara?”

“Kara! Kara, have you seen the news? Turn on CatCo news! Right now. The plane they’re talking about? Alex is on that plane! Kara, you’ve got to do something, you – “

Kara drops her phone, doesn’t hear anything past her sister’s name, doesn’t hear Winn calling her name, doesn’t notice that that she’s moving a little too fast and pushing people a little too strongly, doesn’t notice the light rain coming from the east, doesn’t notice that she’s breaking the sound barrier, doesn’t notice the glass that breaks from her speed, doesn’t notice the pounding of her heart. Kara focuses on nothing other than getting to Alex. This is the fastest she’s ever flown and will probably always be the fastest. She pushes herself to the limits, not noticing the tears in her clothes or the rain heavily beating down on her back and stinging her eyes. All she sees is the plane rapidly taking a nosedive, all she sees, through the plane, is Alex staring intensely at her phone before she holds it up to her lips, kisses the screen and says, what Kara believes, is an _I love you, Kara_ , before putting on the oxygen mask and gripping the armrests tightly.

And Kara doesn’t even have to think about. Doesn’t think about what would happen if she reveals herself or the consequences of her actions. She thinks about what would happen if she doesn’t save this plane and all its people. She thinks about her life without Alex. And Kara has to actually shut her eyes tight and shake her head to banish those thoughts. Kara reopens them, and flies and breakneck speed and tries to pull the plane up from its tail.

It’s not slowing down the plane fast enough and Kara needs to stop this plane and quick. It’s getting too close to crashing. Kara uses all the strength she has left, thinks about Alex. Alex’s hazel eyes, Alex’s melodic laughter, Alex’s smile, Alex’s hugs. And Kara does the impossible. Kara lifts the plane in the air from its belly and flies it outside of the storm, and lands it in the water. She sees Alex peer out of her window, as if she senses Kara’s presence, and the look of relief at this second chance, and pure love, is all Kara needs to know that this is it. No matter what happens from here, Kara will always have Alex, and Alex will always have Kara.

~*~*~*~

After the passengers are rescued and dropped off at a base in Colorado, after paperwork is filled out, after phone calls are made and reassurances are assured, after Alex and Kara hug, and cradle each other for a lengthy amount of time, after Alex just about sinks into Kara’s arms and whispers, “Let’s go home,” Kara and Alex finally head home to talk.

Kara flies them home. Eliza is at a conference in Sacramento and is on her way back after hearing her girls are safe. They have time. Kara reminds herself to apologize to Winn and thank him for dropping off her phone and all her stuff in her mailbox. Alex and Kara both change out of their wet clothes, have a nice warm shower, and meet back up in Alex’s bed. Alex lies down, flat on her back and beckons Kara to lie on her. Kara does so, without any hesitation and sighs a sigh of pure contentment because this is where she belongs. Where they both belong.

“Kara –“

“Alex – “

And they both laugh. The vibrations of their laughter mixing together and making them laugh even harder.

“You go first,” Alex prompts.

Kara nods, takes a deep breath and starts, “Alex. I was a thirteen year-old girl who lost everything she knew and everything she believed in. I came to this foreign planet where I didn’t know anything, I didn’t understand anything and I didn’t fit in. I just knew that I ruined your life,”

“Kara, no! I am so – “

“Let me finish Alex,” Kara gently commands.

“I felt like I ruined your life. I felt like I was some burden, someone who always made you sad or angry, and never happy. But then that one night happened. It was the best night of my life. Do you remember it? You let me crawl into your bed and just cry. You ran your fingers through my hair and sang the song my mother used to sing to me when I was upset. We’ve barely even spoke at this point, but I knew right then and there that I loved you. That I would never find anyone who I would love as much as I love you. I knew that you were it for me. I knew that you would be the most important person to me. But I also knew that I would accept your love in any form you’d be willing to give to me. I was happy to have you in my life in any capacity. The thought of losing you today Alex – “

And it’s here that Kara’s breaks. It’s here, where the day’s events come crashing down on her and Kara realizes just how _close_ she was to losing her person, her everything. And Alex just hugs Kara tighter, hugs her like she’s never going to let go again and hums the lullaby. It’s Alex’s turn to be strong for Kara.

“It’s okay Kara. I’m okay. You’re okay. We’re both okay,” Alex soothes.

And Kara sniffles and composes herself enough to continue, “I _can’t_ lose you Alex. I don’t want to even think about it. I honestly don’t know what I would do, who I would be, without you. You’re my entire world Alex, my heart, my home. I’ve lost everything once, but I’ve gained everything back in you. No, nothing can replace my family or my life on Krypton, but with you, I know I can do anything, handle anything. You, and all our family and friends, put a smile on my face when I thought I would never smile again, made me laugh when I thought I would find nothing to laugh about, and most of all, showed me love, allowed me to love and find my faith again. I lost all my faith and belief in fate and destiny when Krypton blew up, but then I met you. You restored my faith Alex.

 

You changed my whole world. No, you gave me a new one. A new place to call my home; a place where I could have a new life and actually be _happy_.

I know you don’t believe in soulmates Alex. I know you think you’re not good enough and that you don’t deserve love. But Alex? You’re way more than good enough. You’re way more than I ever expected, more than I ever dared to dream of. I accepted you and loved you for who you are, binds or no binds. That didn’t matter to me. All that mattered was that I found you and the part inside me that died with the destruction of my planet, blossomed again. The truth is, I’m the one who’s not good enough for you. You deserve love more than anyone else I know. You're kind, you're brave, you're selfless, beautiful, wonderful, fun, amazing, safe and all the best things in the world. You love fiercely and are loyal to a fault. You protect your family and will do so ‘til your dying breath. You’ve had the world mock you and rip you to shreds, but you stand your ground and fight back. Your life hasn’t been easy Alex, but you’ve turned out better than anyone could have hoped. And Alex, I’ve loved you from the second I locked eyes with you from the ground, through your bedroom window. I knew you were special. The most sacred, special person that I have been blessed to meet. You have always been different Alex, but that’s because you’re meant for so much more. You are the most incredible person I will ever meet Alex. I feel everything when I’m with you.

So, even if I never even heard the word soulmate before I came here, even though it is impossible for me to possess any soulmate binds, I know in my heart, that you and I _are_ soulmates. Our love is unbreakable. The strongest type out there. Nothing can ever bring me to stop loving you. You and I are forever Alex. However you’ll have me. **El mayara**. I’m not going anywhere.

You and I were always destined to meet. I can’t imagine it any other way. I can’t imagine not meeting you, not being able to hear your voice or see your face, or touch your skin or smell you. That’s a world that I don’t want to live in. That’s a world I know doesn’t exist, in any reality. The world is not cruel enough to keep the Kara’s away from their Alex’s. My world, it’s right here, in your arms. It always will be.

I love you so, _so_ much Alex. You don’t understand how much. And I’m sorry if this is not what you want to hear. I’m sorry if you’re happy with Sara. I just had to tell you. I promise I’ll be okay with whatever you decide, as long as I’m still in your life. I’ll be happy to be your sister, your best friend, whatever you choose. I love you, Alex. I want you to be happy. So, even if it’s not with me, that’s okay, all I – “

And Alex, with watery, watery eyes, and shaky hands, can’t wait anymore and tugs Kara’s chin up to look at her. Alex blinks, and the tears fall and she’s half laughing and half sobbing because she’s so overwhelmed but, oh so happy.

Alex wipes away the tears that have fallen from Kara’s dazzling blue eyes during her speech, with the pad of her thumb, and locks eyes with her _soulmate_.

“Kara,” Alex breathes her name like a prayer, “I still hate myself for treating you the way I did,” and Kara makes a noise of protest, “Hey brat, it’s my turn now,” Alex states, with a soft touch of their foreheads.

“I was a cynical, angry, emo teenager, who took out all her frustration of being different, of not believing I was good enough, out on a girl who just lost everything. But you, Kara? You didn't hold that against me. You didn't hate me for it. You have the biggest and purest heart. If anyone is brave and strong here, it’s you. You showed me that I was wasting the precious gift of life being angry all the time. You showed me what life meant, in all its colour, beauty, magic. You _are_ life. I didn’t want to believe it then, and I’m scared to believe it now, but the night you crawled into my bed, I had hope again. Hope that maybe all this soulmate business _is_ real. That maybe, there _was_ someone out there for me, who would love me. That, life was worth living and that I found someone I could give my love to. And you know who that someone was?" Alex asks with a teary whisper. "That someone was you. 

For years I grew up thinking I was never good enough, I would never be good enough. For anyone. Not for my parents, not my friends, not for anyone out there; not for _you_. 

But then you happened Kara. You made me feel worth something for the first time. You made me feel special and like I had a purpose. You've made me feel happy and whole and not broken. You're the best gift I've ever received Kara. You made me believe again. Made me believe in grander and greater things; things that can't be explained with an equation or scientific reasoning. And most of all, you made me believe in myself. You made me _feel_ things that I've ever only dreamed about. 

So yes Kara, I do feel the same. And even if I have no soulmate signs, and in this world, have no match, and you're from a different planet entirely, I believe we are soulmates. There's _no way_ we can't be; not with the way I feel for you. Not with the way we feel for each other. And science and society will fight against us and say our love is wrong, it's not pure, it's not meant to be, but Kara, loving you is the purest, most _good_ and real feeling I've ever felt. Screw everyone else who says otherwise. Screw destiny and fate, screw the binds that tell us who we need to love and be with. 

I don't care that fate told me that I wasn't meant for anyone. I was meant for you, and you were meant for me. If there's one thing destiny and fate got right, it's that. Us meeting. I believe that in any world, in any reality, there's a Kara and Alex who love each other. Who cares about tattoos and timers, magic and wings? I am _choosing_ you Kara. You're my soulmate. You're the one person I feel the most comfortable with; the most connected to. You're the first thing I think about in the morning and last thing at night. I trust you with all that I am and all that I have. The connection we have is what all the great love stories talk about. _This_ is a soulmate bond. You and me right here. I don't care what anyone else says. I don't care about the rules of soul bonds. I know in my heart you're mine and I'm yours. You are my best friend, my everything, my Kara. It doesn't matter what you are to me, what people call us. All I know is, we're family, and family bonds us all. I love you. "

And with that, Kara surges up to do what she's been waiting to do for years. And this time, Alex doesn't even think about stopping her. 

Kara's lips are soft and full and Alex knows this girl is going to be the death of her one day. Alex can't believe she's made them both miserable for so long, when this could be happening all the time. 

The kiss is tentative at first, a barely there press of their mouths together. Then Kara breathes a sigh into Alex's mouth and then there's hands grasping at clothes, running through hair, teeth, tongue and heat, so, so much heat, _everywhere_. But most importantly, love. 

After a while, and not long enough, they pull away, their eyes closed, breaths shallow, lips swollen and foreheads pressed against each other. 

And no, Alex doesn't sprout wings. And no, there's no sound of a timer reaching zero, no tattoo of Kara's first words to her, no explosion of vibrancy behind her eyelids (though, Alex thinks the fireworks during their kiss comes pretty close) and the only magic that happens is the magic they both feel in their kiss. 

All the science, magic, fate, destiny and society and all those things are screaming no, they can't be together. No, they aren't soulmates. It’s wrong, it’s impossible. But Kara and Alex _don't care_. They’ve both always been good at doing things they’re not supposed to. They don’t need any signs to tell them who they are to each other; how much they love each other. They are soulmates. They dare anyone to say otherwise. They _choose_ to be together. There's no other explanation for how they feel about each other. And maybe their mutual lack of soulmate tells is the sign that they're meant to be. But sign or the absence of signs, Alex and Kara love each other. And that's all that really matters.

~*~*~*~

Alex and Kara remain in bed for the next couple of hours. Eliza had called to say she was on her way home, she got caught up and traffic was insane. They hold each other close, in their favourite position, exchanging soft kisses, heated kisses, gentle touches and reverent words. And there's no other place they'd rather be.

"Oh crap!" Kara exclaims from her close position at Alex's side. 

Alex stops running her hands through Kara's golden locks and jumps a bit. 

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"I still haven't texted everyone back! They're probably worried sick!" Kara yells, already halfway out the door to grab her phone. 

"Oh damn, me too," Alex mutters to herself. 

Alex chuckles to herself as she realizes just how much Kara commandeers her world, how easily everything falls away when it's just the two of them. She grabs her phone, stares at her wallpaper for a minute, of her and Kara, smiling so wide, with their faces pressed together. 

She only has one unread message. 

**_Number One Badass_** : _U alive?_

Alex rolls her eyes and replies to her best friend, bar Kara. 

_yes I am. No thanks to you. Really Lance? One lousy text with two words? With one word, a letter, no less? Shows how much you care :P_

Alex's phone buzzes not even ten seconds later. 

**_Number One Badass_** : _I don't._

Alex scoffs and taps her thumbs all across the screen. 

_yeah, right. Don't pretend you weren't scared shitless when you saw that it was my plane on the news. Kara told me everything. You, Sara Lance, are a big softie who loves me <3 _. 

**_Number One Badass:_** _w/e. don't make me actually kill you._

Alex laughs. And just 'cause she's totally and completely in love and happy, she can't help but text:

_so.... Kara and I are together. Like, together together. Romantically. Yup. Just wanted to let you know I guess. Thanks for everything. You're a really good friend._

**_Number One Badass_** : _ew. stop with the feelings you weirdo_

Comes the first message. 

**_Number One Badass_** : _glad ur not dead, Danvers. would’ve brought u back to life and kicked ur sorry ass myself. for kara of course. happy to see you finally got ur shit together. tell cardigan boy and co. that they owe me my money! practice safe sex!_. 

Comes the second. 

And Alex knows Sara likes to pretend she's all tough and badass, but she really is just a big softie, so she waits for a third message. It's only a minute and a half before her phone buzzes. 

**_Number One Badass_** : _I'm happy for you Lex. And you're a good friend too._

Alex smiles for the millionth time today and thanks whoever is out there listening for giving her these amazing people in her life and waits for Kara to return to her arms.

~*~*~*~

Kara has twenty-one missed calls. Eight are from Eliza, five are from Winn, and four each from Lucy and James.

Kara also had nine missed messages, all asking where she is, if she's okay and threatening her if she doesn't answer her phone. 

Kara and Alex have already spoken to Eliza, so Kara dutifully messages her friends in their group chat.

 ** _To: SuperSquad <3_**

_Hey guys! I am so so sorry for messaging you so late! Alex and I talked and got caught up in.... things. *blushing emoji*. We're together!!!!!! :D <3 :D <3\. :DDDDDDD <33333333!!!!!. We're safe and sound and just enjoying each other's company. Guuuuuuyssss! I am so happy and so in love and just !!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM INVINCIBLE. This is the best day ever! I'll call you all tomorrow and see you soon! I miss lying in Alex’s arms. I’m gonna go and do that. Her hugs are the best and her kisses.... *sighs*. Thanks again for everything you guys! You guys are the best (minus Alex of course!) see ya :* :* _

Kara barely has to wait a second before the replies start coming in. 

**_Winny the Pooh_** : _:D :-) :) :-D ;) :O !!!!! <3 <3 :* (y) :DDDDDDDDDD woot, go Kara! I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP!! _

_Also glad that you're okay <3 _

**_Lucy Lame_** : _About damn time! Double date!_

_am also really happy you're okay <3 _

_will also go down with this ship!_

**_James Olsen_** : _I’m so happy for you Kara. Congrats_

_me three <3 _

Her friends are such _dorks_. They really are the best.

~*~*~*~

Kara practically uses her super speed back up to Alex's room, but stops just right outside the door.

Alex is lying on her back, her left hand tapping a slow beat to accompany the Kryptonian tune she's humming. The clouds have cleared and the moonlight is bathing Alex in this ethereal glow and Kara thinks she's never see anything more beautiful. 

"I can feel you staring at me, you know," Alex softly says with her eyes still closed.

Kara giggles softly and crosses the threshold into the room. 

"Just admiring the view." 

"Hmm. You can admire the view from up close and personal. C'mere Supergirl," Alex pats the bed as she turns to look at Kara with her sparkling hazel eyes. 

And Kara hasn't seen Alex this happy. Never. And so sue her if takes a little pride in herself because that was all Kara. 

Kara wastes no time in sliding back to Alex's side, wrapping her arms around Alex's strong torso and buries her head in between Alex's shoulder and neck. 

“Hey, that could be your superhero name if you ever came out,” Alex jokes.

“Hmm? Yeah, maybe,” Kara quietly says as she traces shapes on the sliver of skin on Alex’s stomach, left bare from Alex’s shirt riding up. 

"Mmm. I like this," Kara continues.

"Me too." 

"Are you happy Alex?"

"The happiest I've ever been. You?"

"Same. I love you 'Lex," Kara whispers as she presses a kiss to Alex's neck. 

Alex shivers and reverently responds, "I love you more, my Supergirl.” 

This is it. KaraandAlex, AlexandKara. The two of them. Together. Always. Getting here was the hard part. Everything else they can weather because they have each other. 

Fate, faith and destiny are all tricky things. It gets hard sometimes to not lose faith. But the one thing Alex and Kara will _always_ have faith in? They will always have faith in _them_. In each other, in their love.

And it's fitting that they get together in this way, because Kara and Alex haven't really had many choices in their life. Kara didn't have a choice when her parents sent her away to look after her cousin and protect earth. Kara didn't have a choice of where she had to stay on this new planet. And Kara didn't choose to be an alien, didn't choose not to fit in. And Alex? Well Alex didn't choose to not have any soulmate binds, didn't choose to be different and considered abnormal, didn't choose to have a stranger become her foster sister. Didn’t choose to have all this responsibility thrust upon her. But they _did_ choose this. They chose each other. They chose to love each other. They chose to go against fate. They chose their own soulmate, their own destiny. They chose this love.

So no, Kara and Alex aren't soulmates in the legal sense of the word, but they really and truly are in every other way that matters.

~*~*~*~

"Hey, Alex?"

"Yeah, Kara?"

"What're we gonna tell Eliza?"

 

 

" _Crap_."

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! Kudos to any of you who managed to sit through this! Means so much to me. I'm sorry about the dialogue, I'm still trying to get better at that. And omg, I hated the kiss scene the most. I cringe. You guys probs did too :P. But if not, thanks! Haha. I hated a lot of my transitions into different scenes and characters, I felt a lot of times, the story was choppy. Also, apologies for my very, very naivety when it came to the plane and weather and all that. Just go with it :P. And if you found things repetitive. I'm trying to be better, so if you guys have any tips, I'm all ears!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this guys. It was challenging to write, but overall, it was something new and fun and enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Originally, this was going to end with Alex and Kara _not_ ending up together, but realizing they're still soulmates anyway, in the ways that matter, and I honestly think it would've been a better fit with this idea. Buuut, I am honestly too weak when it comes to Kara and Alex and I couldn't do it! Haha. For a very, very split second, I thought of a character death, but then I nipped that in the bud real quick. 
> 
> But I hope you liked the direction I went in, regardless. Again, thanks so much again guys. Thanks to all the writers who inspire me! You know who y'all are. Til next time :).


End file.
